Deep Space Delta-01
| status = Active | diameter = 6,100 meters | draft = 550 meters | decks = 120 decks | armament = Phasers: 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons 48 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters Torpedoes: 48 torpedo launchers 250 transphasic torpedoes 3,000 quantum torpedoes 4,500 high-yield photon torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding Ablative hull armor Regenerative ablative armor plating | shuttle = 6 runabouts 6 runabouts 6 Type-11 shuttlecrafts | image2 = Alexandria II top.jpg | comm = 2385 | crew = 3,000 total 600 officers 2,400 enlisted 15,000 non-Starfleet inhabitants | caption2 = Top view of Station DSD1 |name = Deep Space Delta-01|image = Alexandria II side.jpg|caption = Side view of Station DSD1|class = Alexandria II|type = Deep space station Division headquarters Starship construction and repar Diplomatic and trade center}} Deep Space Delta Zero-One, or Station DSD1, is an deep space station. It is the first permanent Federation Starfleet facility in the Delta Quadrant. It is located around the orbit of Anuva III, the third planet of the Anuva System, which is the site of the first Federation-Starfleet colony the Delta Quadrant. Station DSD1 serves as the headquarters of Anuva Command, as well as the official the home port and base of operations of Task Force Viceroy and all other Federation starships who may be operating in the Delta Quadrant, providing docking and repair facilities, not only for ships under the Command, of Starfleet, and of the Federation, but to all ships who come in peace and seek such services. Station DSD1 is commanded by Commodore Norodin Khan, who is concurrent Deputy Sector Commander of Anuva Command, under Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway who is Sector Commander. History Construction of Station DSD1 began immediately after Admiral Janeway was able to gain the consent and support of the neighboring warp-capable humanoid races to use the Anuva System, particularly Anuva III as first base of operations of the Federation and Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant. However, unlike Deep Space Gamma-01, Starfleet was unable to bring the components, materials and personnel to the Delta Quadrant via cargo carriers and personnel transports the first time out. Instead, Admiral Janeway had to complete the shakedown cruise of Task Force Viceroy, and wait for the same of Task Force Paladin and Task Force Shogun in order for the ships of the three task forces to carry the first haul of supplies needed from the staging area at Starbase 185, use their Quantum Slipstream Drives, and travel to the Anuva System. This initiative happened only once. With Task Force Viceroy in place to guard the construction site, only the and the , and later the performed two more round trips, each bringing a fleet of cargo carriers and transport ships through the slipstream tunnels. Because of the circumstances, the construction of Station DSD1 and Anuva Base was completed two months after Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base. Functions Station DSD1 fulfills the following important functions: * Science research – Although most of the scientific research activities of the Federation and Starfleet are done at the New Atlantica undersea complex of Anuva Base, most of stellar science researches are done in Station DSD1. With its numerous and advanced sensor arrays, it serves as the stellar science research laboratory center of Starfleet in the quadrant. * Diplomacy – Through its full diplomatic facilities composed of embassy suites, diplomatic housing, mediation halls, and conference rooms, it serves as the diplomatic hub of the Federation in the quadrant. * Commerce and Trade – Through the Mall, the Central Market, the Park, the Bazaar and the four Concourses, the station plays host to over 1,000 business establishments from the various neighboring worlds who wish to trade with the Federation and its allies. Station defense The station has an arsenal of 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons, 48 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters, 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters, and 48 torpedo launchers. The station also has a payload of 500 transphasic torpedoes, 3,000 quantum torpedoes and 4,500 high-yield photon torpedoes. The primary weapons feature of the station is the defense sail. The sails are placed at 30 degree intervals around the main platform’s dorsal and ventral sides and housed most of the tactical systems of the station, including Type XII phaser turrets, Type XII phaser arrays, rotary phaser cannons, torpedo launchers, and tractor beam emitters. These emplacements provided a nearly 360 degree sphere for defense, only interrupted by targets obscured at close range by the other platforms of the station. Each sail tower is armed with two torpedo launcher tubes, two rotary-mounted phaser cannons, two stationary-mounted phaser emitters, one slide-mounted phaser turret and a tractor beam emitter. With this firepower, Station DSD1 was a virtual floating fortress. The station is also protected by regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding, triple-redundant shields, ablative hull armor, and regenerative ablative armor plating. Personnel complement Station DSD1 has a full complement of 3,000 Starfleet personnel. 600 of whom are officers and 2,400 are enlisted. In addition, the station is inhabited by 15,000 civilians coming from the surrounding worlds who have come to trade with the Federation and its allies. Ship support Station DSD1 is protected by: * Two Tactical Frigates * Five Tactical Corvettes * 36 Advanced Tactical Fighters (4 squadrons) Auxiliary craft complement Station DSD1 also has an auxiliary craft complement of: * Six runabouts * Six runabouts * Six Type 11 shuttlecrafts If needed, the auxiliary craft complement, with their respective weapons systems which are substantial in their own right, could be refitted for combat to carry more firepower and provide additional defense. Category:Federation starbases Category:Deep Space stations Category:Vanguard Command Space Stations Category:Vanguard Command locations Category:Vanguard Command stations